


【柚天】Omega的自觉是什么？

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *一辆长车，孕期play，剧情多，废话多，之前《焰》的后续，abo，但不太正常。*双杀手背景，甜是超A的O，致力于让自己的A崩溃的那种。*老牛宠甜无法无天！我要被抖音给甜死了！本来准备过几天等我回家了再放文的，结果！我忍不了了！这种时候就应该用文甜一甜！*太长了，分两章。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. （上）

怀孕这种事在金博洋的认知里好像离他有点远，毕竟他脑子里对自己的定位是刚的过男A打的过强B媚得过女O的杀手，哦，如果非要算上第二性别的话，那就是omega杀手。

自从他和羽生因为任务重逢后，任谁也分不开他们两个。

瑞恩师父见到他们两个在那次任务结束后相携归来，便也知道这都是命运的安排，这一次，他阻止不了任何人，也没有办法再让他们两个分开。

所以他认了。

对于这位对他们两个从小就有养育和教导之恩的师父，尽管他们再生气，再觉得是因为他才会让两个人分别至此，也终究不会追究什么，这么多年分别之苦，就当他们在偿还他的恩情。

他们两个人离开了瑞恩师父所在的城市，终于做了一对浪迹天涯的情侣。

还是动动手指就有可能会要人命的那一种。

离开之后的羽生和金博洋迫不及待地找了一个人烟颇为稀少的城市边缘租下一栋房子，开启了久别重逢后的蜜月之旅。

他们丢掉全部的顾虑，在这里不用考虑身份是否会被人发现，更没有那些虚情假意和令自己都觉得陌生的伪装。

他们都做回了自己。

清晨，金博洋会被羽生从柔软的被子里用一个热烈的早安吻叫醒，伴着煎蛋的焦香在厨房里交换一个薄荷味的深吻。懒洋洋的午后，羽生会躺在金博洋的双腿上在拉着薄纱的窗下享受阳光的温暖，木质地板上铺着厚厚的一层地毯，偶尔羽生会将失而复得的爱人压在上面，趴在他胸前，听着他一声声沉稳有力的心跳和绵长的呼吸。

傍晚，他们会手牵着手在附近的林子里散步，讲着彼此过往人生里的那些惊险与新奇。入夜，他们会在深沉的墨色中顶着柔和灯光，交流着彼此的爱意。

金博洋向来都和普通的omega不同。也许是他体质的缘故，分化就晚于常人的金博洋在发情期上也和其他的omega有着很大的区别。也许是这几年在黑市上买到的抑制剂有副作用的原因，再或者是他本身就天赋异禀，发情期就是少于其他的omega。

具体什么情况他也懒得去医院检查，偶尔翻了翻罗杰医生给他留下的几本omega生理知识指南，最后就将他的情况定义为omega的生殖紊乱，自顾自地将书本丢到一边继续吃灰。

也不能怪他自己瞎搞，书本上说的那些症状，除了omega会在非发情期也会极度依赖自己的alpha那条不太像之外，其余的都一模一样，让他不能不信。

因为他身体的情况十分特殊，所以罗杰医生留给他的书都是属于发生在omega身上疑难杂症的，这其中便有一段内容和他十分相像。

这种生殖紊乱不是什么大问题，如果严格来说，他这类情况是没有办法算作具体病症，毕竟属于激素分泌类的肌体自我调节，医生也只会告诉他们好好休养，不要着急，孩子总会有的。

对于金博洋来说，孩子这种生物就是执行任务中的突发事件，而且是那种必须要分出精力来兼顾的问题。

他不是很喜欢。

年幼的经历让他对童年充满恐惧，对于儿童时期，他总能回忆起当时的艰难与困苦，他迫切的希望自己和羽生的生活可以远离黑暗，那样才能给新生命一个真正又温暖的家，而不是像现在这样，身上依旧背负着血腥与艰难。

不过他闻着自己身上越发成熟的果木香中夹杂了羽生些许的松针味，心底总是打鼓。他背着羽生偷偷的查了一圈资料，这才将心放进了肚子里。

生殖紊乱的omega大多很难怀孕，当然这也不是绝对的不孕，只不过比较看运气。金博洋向来对这种看脸的事不感兴趣，虽然他皮肤白的看起来很欧洲，但是血统却是纯正的非酋。

像那种一发入魂一举得儿的事情，想都不要想。

每次在床上的时候羽生都要逗他，抵在生殖腔口磨磨蹭蹭的，非要金博洋张口说“要”或是“不可以”才会给他个痛快。

金博洋自然知道对方腹黑时的恶趣味，他向来也不是吃素的，每次都是拼尽全力紧紧地箍着羽生的热物，耳边听他忍不住的闷哼和低喘，舔舔他汗湿的下巴，最后才咬着艳红的舌尖吐出一句羽生爱听的话，接受对方下一轮的甜蜜“鞭挞”。

好不容易遇到一次发情期，金博洋总是仗着自己不易受孕的体质大手一挥连必要的安全套都省了，羽生倒是有些顾虑，可是他就是再能忍，箭在弦上也不得不发。更何况金博洋体内的生殖腔里即绵软又温暖，让他忍不住自己的欲望，只想融化在其中，陪他一遍又一遍地到达极乐的那一点。

每当羽生想要下去找防护措施的时候，金博洋总会用一双白嫩细长的腿环住他精瘦的腰，用灵活的一双小脚蹭着他后腰的敏感处，极具媚态地勾引着，让羽生迅速地忘记自己想要下床取东西的想法，全身心地投入到他故意编织的热情陷阱里。

总而言之，他们两个的夫夫生活十分和谐，除了没有孩子这一点外，其他的简直堪称社区每年评审的模范AO家庭典范。

当然，这个典范按照他们两个的性格根本不会去参评，看起来和谐无比的两个人在“日常工作”中，反而经常会去抢同一个任务目标，这让他们两个的名字在那片灰色区域里讨论的更加热烈。

以往的Seimei在接任务方面从来不考虑大小，也不计较得失，好像他的存在就是为了各种任务一样，而如今却像是变了一个人。

依旧挂在榜首的杀手Seimei现在仿佛多了一点脾气，一个月之内仿佛只接了一个任务，还是那种小到一般杀手就可以完成的。

这个行业里的人从来都没见过Seimei这样消极怠工过。

而另外一个顶尖杀手Jin仿佛和他死磕一般，经常明目张胆地与Seimei抢夺同一个任务，作风手法充满了挑衅的意味。起初Seimei还没有什么表示，后来两个人简直就像是在较劲，相互抢夺对方接下的任务，一时间成为了他们那个圈子热议的话题。而黑市里甚至有人在他们接下任务后开启了竞猜，不少人都会压个一二，猜一猜究竟这个目标最后会死在谁的手上，为此，开局的庄家竟然赚得盆满钵满。

据无聊人士不完全统计，一年下来，Seimei和Jin完成的任务数量几乎均等，两个人靠任务的赏金赚的也不少，苦就苦了不信邪非要压宝的旁观者，有的人当真输的倾家荡产。

不过这些事情羽生和金博洋都不是很清楚，毕竟以往他们两个独来独往的时候向来不会在意这些，如今两个人腻在一起，更是没有心情和精力去研究那些与自己无关的事请。

当有人因为赌局或是兴奋或是哀愁的时候，当事人早就找好今晚共度良宵的地方，在月色的见证下，开启了任务结束后的狂欢。

其实他们俩这种情况在外人看来是相互抢夺任务，可在他们中就是情侣间的小情趣。当然有时候确实存在前两天金博洋被羽生在床上欺负狠了，所以他便一怒之下抢了原本由羽生接下来的任务，大大方方地把自己的大名挂在任务完成者的后面，用以表示自己的愤怒。

每当羽生见他这样，就只能采取自己独特的方式来解决两个人之间存在的问题。

如果出现问题了怎么办？

没有什么是拖到床上操一顿不能解决的，如果有，那就是两顿。

这个解决办法虽然简单粗暴偶尔腰酸背痛还会被金博洋打，但是在解决根本问题上还是百试百灵的。

至于以后为什么会有金博洋的任务最后由羽生来完成的情况发生，不外乎是当天晚上羽生做的有点太过，导致第二天金博洋腰疼腿疼爬不起来去交任务，所以才由羽生顶着自己Seimei的头衔帮他把任务交了，这结果自然而然就算到了Seimei的头上。

金博洋也不在乎，反正羽生的就是他的，究竟是谁完成的又有什么差别呢？

这样的日子过了将近两年，两个人偶尔还会接上一个两个任务，但几乎已经算是半隐退的状态。杀手榜更新换代了几轮，Seimei和Jin这两个名字虽然不至于被人忘到脑后，但也绝对不是当年数一数二的位置。

他们两个又怎么会在意这些？刀口舔血的日子固然血腥刺激，但哪有守着自己的爱人来的轻巧舒适？他们又不是完全隐退，偶尔出来一次完成任务的赏金也足够他们吃个几年，加之他们当初分开时攒下的，这两个人后半辈子就算是不再拼命，也不会愁吃愁穿。

可他们只会杀人，只能完成一个又一个任务，这对他们来说是一种求生技能，虽不是生活必须，但始终是他们唯独可以掌握的，赖以生存的本领。

不过谁又能知道，变数会突然发生。

那天金博洋接了一个简单的任务，不过是去解决一对被人买了命的夫妻。他和羽生对这两个人追查了三天，发现这对夫妻贩卖了不少儿童到海外做奴隶，想着这样的人送他们一程也好过留在人间祸害其他家庭。可他刚刚一枪打死了那个想要扑过来和他拼命的男人，还没来得及将枪口对准那个利用儿童善心拐卖他们的恶毒女人，那个倒下的男人胸前伤口温热的鲜血喷溅了一地，浓重的血腥味顿时翻涌而来。

金博洋闻着血腥味突然觉得呼吸都有些受阻，喉咙口压制不住上涌的恶心感，脸色瞬间苍白一片。女人尖锐的叫声刺着他的神经，额角的血管都在突突地跳着。

原本在一旁看热闹的羽生突然发觉金博洋的情况不对，在眼疾手快地扶住他摇摇欲坠的身子，包住他拿着枪的那只手，干脆利落地解决了墙角的那个还在尖叫挣扎的女人。

这个世界终于清静了。

这是金博洋最直观的感受。

羽生担忧地将他扶出房间，被室外清冷的风一吹，金博洋才觉得自己稍微好了一点，头也不晕了，胸也不闷了。

刚要开口说话，结果那种恶心的感觉便直冲上来，他扶住羽生的肩膀，弯下腰来好一顿干呕。

感觉到眼泪和鼻涕已经一起流下来，可是他却什么都吐不出来。

当时的羽生看见金博洋难受的模样心底紧张的不行，短短的几分钟时间脑子里就过了好几种自己爱人生病的剧情，一颗心既担忧又害怕。

可迟钝的两个人怎么都没想到金博洋这个名副其实的omega其实是揣了包子。

黑市里正讨论Seimei为什么又抢了Jin的任务，两个人现在的关系是不是现在已经变成了水火不容，见面都会分外眼红甚至会大打出手的时候，主角之一的金博洋确实躺在床上红着眼睛，手上还抱着一个盆子不断干呕。

这种难受的情况持续了两天，当他第三天羽晚上睡觉的时候，羽生摸着怀里金博洋纤细的腰线时，突然灵光一闪。

他激动地从床上蹦起来，摇了摇一旁埋在柔软被褥里侧躺着的金博洋。

“天天，醒醒。”羽生唤着他。

“嗯？”有些迷迷糊糊的金博洋并不想理他，毕竟他今天头昏脑涨难受了一天，好不容易舒服了一会儿，身边这个人又一惊一乍晃着他，生怕他不想吐了吗？

“天天，我突然想到了个事，你先别睡，听我说。”羽生试图把金博洋从柔软的被褥里挖出来。

“啊？说！”金博洋翻过身，仰躺在床上，被逼出来两个字，算是应了他一声，就是听起来语气不太好。

“你听我说啊天天，你上次发情期是不是一个多月前？算下来正好五六个星期，现在你又是这个反应，你说你是不是怀孕了？”羽生脸上即是期待又有点兴奋，还有些惴惴不安。

“怎么会？”金博洋眼睛都没睁，抬起的手摆了摆，表示根本不可能。

羽生顺手捉住他抬起的手腕，白嫩嫩的，送到唇边轻啄了一口。

“怎么不会？那天我可是进去的很深，又全都给你了，你到最后求着我不让我再射进去，说你已经被我给填满了，再来一次你就要怀孕了，我……唔唔……”羽生说话说到一半就被一只手给堵住了嘴。

“不准再说了！”金博洋睁开眼睛恶狠狠地说。

他怎么会不记得。

那天是他突然到来的发情期，两个人对处理这种事已经是轻车熟路，彼此的默契根本不用眼神来交流。不一会儿，沁着成熟果木香的omega就躺在了已经被信息素勾引出一团邪火的alpha身下，瘫软且又甜美的爱人就像是熟透的果实，只等着羽生一口吞下去。

奉行仪式感的羽生将身下人剥的干干净净，在他小口喘息的间隙封住他的唇，将早就准备好的热胀器物送进了那温暖濡湿又紧致的桃园蜜谷。

鉴于自己的体质，金博洋压根就没在意羽生恶意顶弄腔口的恶劣行为，刚刚哄了几句，他便半推半就地乖乖地将生殖腔打开，让他将粗大的头端紧紧地楔了进去，顶得身下的omega张大了嘴，却发不出一点声音。

发情期一过，金博洋就将榨的差不多的羽生踢到一边，美其名曰在他身上压着太重了，实际上是嫌弃两个人皮肉相贴在这个还略微湿热的天气里太过难受。

吃的心满意足的羽生也不会在这种事上计较，偷了两个吻之后下床给他煮饭去了。

美其名曰补补身体。

自那天之后，两个人也没有太过激烈地滚过床单，这期间还接了两个不大不小的任务，奔波劳累几天最后的任务选择在那个时候收网，结果金博洋却病了。

“我和你说了好几遍了，我这个体质是怀不上的！”金博洋说的斩钉截铁。

不过他倒是有点后悔在意乱情迷的时候喊出那些“怀孕”或者给羽生生孩子的话了，他明知道自己生不出。

“天天你别急啊，万一呢？你不是说只是体质问题吗，万一你真的怀上了呢？你看你这个状态，根本就很像怀孕了……”羽生看到金博洋的目光越说越小声。

“谁说的？我……呜……呕……”金博洋一激动，那股恶心反胃的感觉又上来了，羽生慌忙地转身拿过床头备着的盆和水，金博洋接过来就大呕特呕一番，最后又是什么都没吐出来。

羽生心疼地为他顺着背，好不容易等他不吐了，又喂给他一口水，好好地扶他躺下还掖好被角才算服务结束。

“天天……”羽生见他苍白的脸色，眉头紧皱，自己也担忧的不行。

“别说话，我头晕。”金博洋扶着脑袋哑着嗓子说到。

“哦……”羽生委委屈屈的闭嘴。

谁能想到曾经高挂杀手榜多年的一流杀手竟然在自己的omega面前连大声喘气都不能。

金博洋眯着眼睛看了一眼身边帮他揉着头的羽生，清清喉咙，开口说到:“明天去医院。”

“什么？”羽生好像听到了金博洋说要去医院的话，有点激动地尖声反问到。

“你这个声音……”金博洋揉了揉耳朵，表示自己受不了羽生发出的这样的声音，好像谁踩了他老二一样。“我说，我明天要去医院检查，让你死了这条心，顺便让你看看什么是胃肠感冒。”

羽生可不管金博洋的后半句话，他只听到了天天同意去医院检查的事。

第二天，金博洋睡醒后觉得自己精神好了很多，本来不打算履行昨晚准备去医院的承诺，最后实在是扛不住羽生的目光攻势，只能换上衣服跟在后面低着头，去找羽生早起就约好了的医生。

一套抽血化验的检查做下来，金博洋面有菜色地靠在羽生身上打盹。他太白了，三管血液抽出来针孔及周围的淤青简直在破坏他手臂的美感。羽生一直揽住他的腰，一边帮他按住出血点，一边念叨着护士姐姐的手法不行，给他扎了两针才抽出来，可不是技术不够硬？就好比他们杀人，紧急情况的时候一枪不够还有机会让你补第二枪？很明显是不可能的。金博洋表示自己并没有什么好在意的，毕竟以前出任务的时候磕磕碰碰可比这两个针孔严重的多。

等了一小会，护士送化验单来交给医生，医生低下头翻了翻那几张纸，各处都看了一眼。

医生瞧了瞧他们两个又搀又扶的模样，开口问金博洋是不是已经有了固定伴侣，虽然他们两个都觉得这样问的医生可能眼睛有点瞎，但是本着对医生要尊重，对医生的问题要老老实实的回答这样的原则，乖乖地点点头。

“哦，那恭喜你们了，这位omega怀孕了，看样子已经一个多月了。”羽生微笑着说。

“啥？”金博洋一脸懵逼。

“真的嘛？”羽生一脸兴奋。

“真的，这还能有假？你最近的头晕恶心和干呕，都是因为孕期反应，等月份再大一点自然就好了，不用担心。”医生给他们解释到。

“那我们还有什么需要注意的？”羽生明显的高兴与激动让医生觉得所有的孩子他爹都一样。

医生给他们两个讲了讲注意事项，又叮嘱头三个月必须要注意不能在一起有特别亲密的接触。医生说的隐晦，他们两个也听出来了其中的含义，齐刷刷地点着头。

出了医院的大门羽生简直像是抱着个瓷娃娃一样护着怀里的金博洋，一手揽腰，一手在身前护着，生怕被来来往往的人给磕了碰了，搞的金博洋哭笑不得，甚至吓唬他说要去接个任务玩玩，顺便带肚子里的球开开眼。

羽生知道他是在开玩笑，把人箍紧了，绷起脸来严肃地说了句“不可以”，最后还是压不住唇角的笑意，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

从那天之后，冷酷无情的杀手Seimei彻底退居幕后，摇身一变成了居家奶爸，专门伺候自家omega，和肚子里那个还没显怀的小家伙。

从alpha在omega孕期的自我修养，到如何保证一大一小的身心健康，羽生没少研究书本，也不知道从哪本书上看出来的，说适当的胎教可以有助于孩子的成长，所以羽生就开始每天对着金博洋的小肚子讲故事。

金博洋表示还好他只是讲故事，他要是唱歌，他们孩子能当场死给他看。

不安稳的前三个月在金博洋偶尔的干呕与厌食中缓缓度过去，医生说alpha的信息素能帮助缓解omega在孕期中的种种不适，这个理论羽生倒是信，但是信息素纠纠缠缠的两个人却因为医生的禁令不能有进一步接触。金博洋是无所谓，他每天又晕又呕根本没心情想那些有的没得，可羽生不一样。

每当他刻意用自己松针味的信息素包裹住金博洋的时候，总能勾出一缕缕独属于omega的甜香。和最初的清淡香气不同，怀了孕的omega身上散发出来的信息素香味独有一股成熟的诱惑味道，每次他都只能埋在金博洋的脖子边深吸一口气，然后自己跑去浴室里洗个冷水澡。

金博洋偶尔见他憋的难受，笑话他一通之后也会帮帮他。刚开始的前两个月，怀孕的omega信息素不稳定，羽生经常抱着他亲了又亲，金博洋在他身下拱来拱去，两个人都蹭出一身邪火。碍于医生的叮嘱，羽生只能在他越发敏感的身体上亲吻，直到他舒舒服服的发泄出来，自己却憋的够呛。他摸的到自家omega身下淋漓的水液已经沾湿了布料，怀念起那张紧致的小嘴带来的销魂滋味，身下的热物胀的生疼。

舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，羽生只能让金博洋侧躺在床上，并拢他修长有力的双腿，在腿缝中自给自足，将身前抱着肚子的人儿顶弄的不住娇喘，就像每一次切切实实深入到他最柔韧那处一样。

好不容易熬到将近四个月，金博洋肚子里的娃终于知道体谅他的辛苦，不再折腾他让他吃不好睡不好了，反而突然增加的食欲和兴奋的状态让羽生更难招架。

你见过有怀孕了四个月的omega还去黑市接任务的吗？

也不知为什么，突然有一天金博洋说什么也要跑去看电影，拗不过他的羽生只能全副武装地陪他过去，因为不放心，还在他手表里装了一个定位系统，一旦他离开自己比较远，羽生那边的终端就会有提醒。

谁知道进场的时候金博洋买了两大杯可乐交给他，可怜兮兮地说自己不能喝，闻闻味道就算是解馋了。看电影的时候又说浪费，逼着羽生把那两大杯可乐都灌进了肚子里，还没等散场，他就迫不得已地要先去个洗手间。

可谁知道当他前脚一走出放映厅，金博洋后脚就跟了出去，走了相反的方向。

好不容易在散场之后的卫生间排到一个位置，羽生手腕上的手表终端发出了提醒，他惊的一哆嗦，急忙拉起裤子，厕所差点都没上完还险些尿湿一双鞋。

他就知道金博洋现在一肚子坏水，自己根本看不住他。

当羽生整理好自己快速从卫生间跑到金博洋的定位附近时，他已经抱着肩膀靠在墙上，好整以暇地等羽生来接他了。

羽生看着地上躺着的已经昏迷的壮汉，松了一口气。

“羽生，你这定位设备是不是该换了？我走出这么远它才提醒，你说万一我被人劫走了可咋办？”金博洋手上转着从地上那人的身上搜出来的钥匙，笑眯眯地对羽生说着，语气里颇有些挑衅意味。

“办完了？”羽生周围的气压有点低沉。

“啊，完了。”金博洋根本不怕羽生沉下的脸色。

“回家。”他说完便去揽过金博洋要离开。

“喂，你这样……很没劲诶？……喂！真生气了？”看他的脸色真的很差，金博洋不死心的为自己开脱。“我这是挑了个最简单的任务来做的，又不危险，只是取个钥匙而已……”

他边走边说，可羽生就是不想理他。

一路上就是这样低沉又十分僵硬的气氛在两个人之间围绕。金博洋小脾气上来也不想和他多说，怀了孕的omega脾气更大，摸着自己刚刚有些凸起的小肚子开始想那些有的没的。

什么羽生太紧张了，明明就是个小任务，什么羽生一定是太在乎他肚子里的孩子了，才和他甩脸子，还有就是羽生现在就能这样冷淡的对他，以后等他生了孩子之后会不会嫌弃他。

他坐在副驾驶上越想越生气，越想越委屈，结果到了家里反而好像是羽生做错了事情对不起他了一样。

羽生见他气鼓鼓的小脸也真拉不下脸来和他发脾气，刚要伸手帮他解开身前的安全带，却被金博洋一巴掌把手推到了一旁，自己解开之后，生气地下车，“碰”的一声将车门甩上，自顾自地上楼了。

被留在车里的羽生无奈地摇了摇头。

——tbc——


	2. （下）

等羽生停好车子开门回到屋里，就看见金博洋缩成一团侧躺在床上，背对着门，很明显是一副生气了的样子，让他哭笑不得。

明明担惊受怕的是他，应该生气的也是他，可到现在却要来哄这个罪魁祸首，真是没有道理。

可谁让自己只能宠着他呢。

羽生脱了外套放在客厅，穿着衣服爬上床，从背后将人整个拢在怀里。金博洋任凭他怎么靠近，依旧是一动不动一声不吭。

“我真的很担心你。”他说。

“我怕你受到伤害，怕你有任何闪失，天天，我不能再失去你了。”羽生用额头抵住他的后脑，在他脖颈处吐着热气，痒痒的，酥酥麻麻的。

“你现在不像以前，就算是身手再灵活，你的身体总有些变化。”羽生将手从他的身前滑向他的小腹，那里已经微微凸起，摸起来已经不是当时的那种紧致坚硬的肌肉感，而是有些软绵绵的。

他不太显怀，这个时候穿着日常休闲宽大的衣服一遮，根本看不出他的肚子。可那里，确实孕育了一个小生命，属于他们两个的生命。

“我怕你就算是再小心，也总会有算计不到的意外发生，这是我们从踏入这行的第一天就知道的。我原本以为自己会像瑞恩师父要求的那样，变成一个冷血无情的铁面杀手，可是你还在。你让我觉得我血管里流动的血液是温热的，我的心还是活的，是跳动的。我想象不到如果你在我的保护下还会受伤，还会遇到危险，那我接下来的人生会是什么样子。天天，不要为了刺激去冒险，也不要让我去想象有朝一日没有你的日子，我会害怕的。”羽生温柔的声音带着些许沉闷传来，听到金博洋的耳中，心底泛起无尽的酸涩。

是他考虑的不够，也是他没有顾及羽生的感受。

“我以后不会了。”金博洋吸了吸鼻子，声音埋在被子里，闷闷的传出来。

“嗯？”羽生听到答复，疑惑地问。

“我说！我以后不去接任务了，不会让你担心了！”金博洋还是那个小爆脾气，直接拉开了羽生放在他肚子上的手，转过身，和他面对面地躺在一起说到。

听到他这句话，羽生笑了起来，一双眼里亮晶晶的。

也不知道谁先靠近谁的，总之氛围突然的暧昧让他们交缠的目光愈发的炽热，本就相贴的身躯更加紧密，金博洋轻轻闭上眼，感受到自己一方唇瓣被羽生轻咬着，濡湿又柔软的舌尖轻扫过唇缝，撬开轻阖的齿关，缠住内里灵巧的舌不断顶弄厮磨。

饶是金博洋的肺活量再强，也强不过羽生激烈的缠吮。当逗弄着他的灵巧舌尖顶住他上颚的软肉摩擦时，一声细微的呜咽从交缠的唇瓣间溢出，像极了小奶猫。

羽生的一双手毫不老实地从他宽松的上衣下摆摸进去，顺着脊柱寸寸向上抚摸着，手指所到之处既麻又痒，直接让怀里的人软了腰。

信息素慢慢溢出，在空气里纠缠融合。

床上的两个人原本温柔缠绵的吻在蒸腾的信息素的作用下变得愈发的激烈起来，金博洋有些受不住地推了推羽生的肩膀，羽生略微抽开的唇瓣上还沾着对方亮晶晶的津液，看着身下人红唇微张，小口小口地吐着气喘息着，他有些情动地又覆了上去。

唇舌在齿关之间推拒摩擦，搅弄出来的水声渐盛，口中的蜜津兜不住地摇摇欲坠，却被羽生直接吮的干干净净。

藏在衣服底胡乱游走手掌摸了摸他凸起小腹，顺着光滑的皮肤向上移到胸前那处，掐住金博洋戏称用来区分正反面的一侧乳尖，让他吃痛地闷哼出声。

周围的温度被蒸腾而来的欲火越烧越热，羽生将金博洋拢在身下，刻意地让出小腹的位置，避免到他的肚子。唇舌寸寸向下，颇为锋利的牙齿衔起颈侧的皮肉，下方的脉动清晰可闻。最脆弱的位置暴露在羽生的面前，仿佛他一用力就可以咬断身下人颈侧最危险的血管。他将细碎的吻洒在白皙的皮肤上，一寸寸地，吮吻过纤细的锁骨，和拉下衣服露出来的圆润莹白的肩头。

金博洋极其配合地将身上的衣物褪下，不一会，泛着薄粉色的细白身躯便赤裸裸地展现在羽生的面前。

炽热的目光投下来，金博洋有些害羞地拉过一旁被子的一角想略微遮一遮，可羽生却制止了他。

“别看了……”金博洋其实还是很在意自己变粗的腰和吹气一般微微鼓起的小腹，羽生这样直白热切的目光让他有些招架不住。

“不要遮。”羽生扣住他的手腕，拉起来细细地啄吻着纤长有力的手指。“很好看，他是我们之间的延续，是我爱你的一个证明，你并没有因为他变得有什么不一样，相反，他提醒了我，现在的你因为他才有多么辛苦。”羽生向下扶住他的小腹，虔诚地跪坐在一旁，附下身子，轻轻地吻了吻他凸起的腹部，就像和金博洋肚子里，他们的孩子打招呼一样，既认真虔诚，又充满怜爱。

感受到他温热的呼吸打在自己的下腹部，金博洋忍不住摩挲着自己的一双长腿，身下有点不受控制地，开始情动了。

自从他被确诊揣上了包子以来，碍于肚子里这个金贵的小人儿，羽生克制了自己几个月的兽性，连带着食髓知味的金博洋也有些不太适应。

早就胡天胡地的习惯了，怀孕后的omega虽然不会发情，但身体随时随地像是要发情，敏感的身体根本经受不住一丝一毫的挑逗。这期间羽生憋的不太好过，他金博洋也忍的很艰难。

刚确定怀上的时候，他天天被孕吐折磨，一来二去的，很少有性致。可逐渐稳定了之后，早就习惯羽生整根进来琢磨的内里，对他两根手指伺候的舒爽度，确实有点不满意。当然，他也顾及着肚子里这个不太安稳的宝贝，就算是欲求不满也没多说什么，至少羽生把他伺候的还算舒服。

但是这对于苦了很久的羽生来说就很惨。以前吃干抹净的日子已经不再，被他湿润的后穴和无意识的呻吟勾引的下腹都要炸掉也不能做的太过分，多数都是抓着金博洋的一双小手帮他发泄出来，就连口这种事，因为孕吐的关系，羽生都不能让他来做。

“我想……先洗个澡。”金博洋脸颊已经红彤彤的，撑起上半身软软地说到。

“嗯？”

“今天动手了……”金博洋说的很直白，今天去完成任务身上不干净，所以要洗个澡才能和他继续。

羽生颇为无奈地翻身下床，一把将他横抱起来，几步便迈进了浴室里。

打开的花洒洒下温热的水，羽生用手试了试，温度可以，便从身后拥着他，两个人一同站在了花洒下。

“这样方便，还省时间。”

金博洋刚想挣扎，就听到羽生这样说到。

算了，能给自己洗个澡就不错了，现在他还在气头上，一起洗又有什么困难，以前又不是没有一起洗过。

沐浴液打出来的泡沫被打在皮肤上的水珠冲掉，金博洋忽略不了抵在自己背后臀缝处已经翘挺很久的热物。

沉甸甸的，极具压迫性。

敏感的耳垂被身后的人故意舔了一下，热热的呼吸灌入耳中，还好羽生一直在他身后圈着他，否则他容易双腿一软摔到浴室的地砖上。

花洒的水流被羽生调小，细密的水珠轻轻打到皮肤上，和后颈处游走的舌尖一样，酥痒的感觉直接冲入了心底，让他半边身子都软了下去。

牙齿和舌尖都抵在脖子后的腺体上，丝丝缕缕的信息素在敏感的腺体处交缠，肩膀被恶意吮出来的朱红吻痕覆盖，金博洋双手撑着面前的墙壁借力，整个人微微喘息着。

羽生的舔吻太过色欲，他听的到朦胧水声中夹杂着唇舌吸吮皮肤发出的极具暧昧意味的声响，身下磨蹭的性器挤进他微微分开的两腿间，腰腹小幅度地前后摆动，挺翘而又坚硬的热物擦过汁液淋漓的穴口，顶撞着前端的囊袋。

这种非实质的插入和顶弄让他即羞赧又激动，整个人仿佛都在被羽生包裹着侵犯，好不容易感受到了些许欢愉，又因为顶不到最难耐的那一处，而又有些渴求。

金博洋偏过头向后仰着，羽生心领神会地让他靠在自己的肩膀上，十分默契地封住那张渴求着亲吻的小嘴，搅弄出新一波颤栗。

过分渴求的omega做好了被插入的准备，穴道里自动分泌出的水液兜不住地，尽数滴在不断摩擦撞击穴口的性器上。即便是没有润滑，他股间也感受不到皮肤摩擦的刺痛。

羽生的手又覆上了他一侧的胸口，那里比未怀孕之前涨大了些。虽然金博洋没有感觉到，但羽生几乎日日都在用手掌丈量，作为杀手天性的敏感让他感知的到，自己爱人身上细微的变化。

指尖捻弄着一方的红肿，整齐的指甲间或地掐一掐乳肉，金博洋觉得胸口仿若有一处电流瞬间穿导到下腹出，刺激的他忍不住呻吟出声，却又被羽生的唇舌堵的结结实实，只能从鼻腔里哼了一声。

金博洋身上的敏感点很多，羽生对撩拨自己爱人敏感点的这项任务可谓是了如指掌。还未怀孕时他的腰侧的痒痒肉基本上就是最能让他兴奋的位置，每当羽生轻轻吻过或者用指尖轻轻划过时，他都能在他的身下抖的如同落叶一般。自从怀孕后，羽生发现他隆起的小腹下方是新开发出来的敏感部位，每当他轻轻摸上去，怀里的人儿都会轻微地颤栗。

羽生松开他的唇，状似扶住他的肚子一般向下摸着他的小腹，可偏偏摸到的地方是小腹鼓起来的位置偏下。

他有技巧地揉着，身前的金博洋喘息里夹杂着嘤咛，向身后动了动试图躲开羽生身前乱摸的手，可他早被那个一肚子坏水的人禁锢在怀抱里，根本挪不动半分，反而因为下身的颤动，带起臀部的肌肉收缩，将双腿间羽生那根粗热的性器箍的更紧，惹得他粗喘了一声，极其性感。

羽生难耐地咬上眼前泛着红晕的薄薄耳骨，那只本来就不规矩的手又向下挪了半分，直接抓住了金博洋身前丝毫没有被照顾过的性器。

“呜……轻点……”羽生身下顶弄的力道突然加大，让他不能忽视热铁一样的粗长性器在腿间进进出出，而自己脆弱的小兄弟也在人家的手里掌控着，金博洋觉得他已经被羽生完全掌握任凭他摆布了。

“放心……”羽生在他耳边哈着气说到。呼吸灌进耳蜗，金博洋的上半身已经被他撩到瘫软，只能靠躺在羽生的胸前。

身后的人用粗糙的指腹摩挲着手中性器的每一条筋脉，还用故意用指甲剐蹭下方的系带和顶端的沟壑。手指的螺纹擦过敏感的顶端，金博洋含不住口中舒爽的呻吟，尽数地吐露了出来。

羽生照顾着他身前的性器，而自己的那根则跟着指掌撸动的节奏在他身下律动着。每一次都擦过穴口，在会阴敏感的皮肤上留下热切的接触，最终顶到下方的一对囊袋上。

他手上的速度越来越快，身下的速度也随之加快，羽生感受到怀里人越发抖动的身体，和手中不断跳动的热物，知道他马上就要攀上高潮时，他大力地搓了一把顶端微张的小口，下一秒，怀里的人全身紧绷着射了出来，一双大腿绷的紧紧的。

羽生感觉到了肥嫩大腿带来的紧致与压迫，他忍了忍自己发泄的欲望，紧紧地抱住了身前经历高潮洗礼后依旧在抖动的爱人。

“还好吗？”羽生将自己摩擦顶弄的动作停下，把金博洋整个人的重量都接收了过来，让他放松靠在自己的身上，一下下地啄着他的侧脸问到。

刚刚经历过高潮的金博洋现在连手指都懒得抬，虽然刚才的整个过程他什么力气活都没有干。

金博洋喘着粗气摇摇头，表示自己没事。

羽生拉过淋浴的花洒冲了冲金博洋的下身，刚刚直接喷洒出来的白浊早就落在地面上被洒下来的洗澡水冲刷的干干净净。

“你也累了，我们回床上去。”羽生把水关上，花洒头放回原位，抽过一旁的浴巾将金博洋身上的水珠粗略地擦了一遍。

擦的差不多了之后，羽生又将金博洋打横抱起，直接放到了卧室那张宽广的床上。

知道羽生刚刚憋的够呛，金博洋躺到床铺便轱辘一下翻身坐了起来。

羽生不知道他要做什么，于是有点诧异。

“哎呀，书上说怀孕的人只有这样才不会伤到肚子里的宝宝。”说完他便分开自己的双腿，跪趴在大床上，依旧纤细的腰肢塌出美好的弧度，一对翘挺的臀瓣在不自觉地微微晃动，白生生的，吸引住了他全部的目光。

金博洋抱着床上的抱枕，难为情地把头埋了进去。

这么积极主动地摆好姿势等着人上的感觉还真有点让人羞涩，羽生被他这样不自觉的撩拨到身下生疼，

此时还不上他就不是个正常的alpha！

羽生掰开身前那对软白软白如同馒头一样臀瓣，用一根手指试探着身下早就渴求的穴口，晶莹的液体缓缓流出，滴落在羽生的指掌之间。

“天天今天真热情。”羽生见他身下泛滥的模样不禁感慨到。这话让金博洋忍不住瑟缩了一下肩膀，害羞地将脸埋的更深，手肘撑住身子，手臂在身前护住小肚子，高高翘起的臀部却也不忘追逐羽生的手指，款款摆动起来。

里面实在是太痒了。

湿滑的水液让羽生进出的手指从未感受到干涩，内里高热的温度熨帖着对方微凉的指尖，紧致的穴道被搅弄出的一片水声。羽生灵巧的手指不断在裹缠吞咽的肠道内摸索着，微微曲起，便摸到足以让他癫狂的腺体后壁。

羽生坏心眼地在周围搅弄摩擦，起初金博洋还没有发现他的故意，反而以为是自己的姿势不对，这才让羽生次次都失手，只能擦过他敏感点附近，却始终不给自己一个痛快。他刻意随着手指的抽插与抚摸晃动着纤腰与翘臀，直到他明明觉得羽生可以让他更舒爽的时候，却收回了手指，才明白这是羽生故意的。

这个人实在是太恶劣了。

金博洋在心底谴责他，嘴上却什么也没说，只不过自己在和他暗暗地较劲。

直到羽生将手指微微抽出再送进去的时候，金博洋猛地迎合上去，故意绷紧肌肉，缴紧肠道，羽生埋在他体内作怪的手在他自己的努力下重重地戳到了腺体，一瞬间触电的快感从下身直冲向头颅。

金博洋被这一下刺激到不自觉的绷紧脊背，喘息的更加厉害。

羽生的手指被他紧紧地箍住，只能小幅度不断地揉按那处，延长他销魂的快感。

“真是不老实。”羽生知道他是故意的，所以拍了拍一侧嫩白的臀瓣，看着饱满绵软的臀肉从指缝间突出，他忍不住地吞了吞口水。

视觉效果太棒了。

“呜……谁让你……哈……故意逗我……还不准我……不准我拿你做……做啊……做按摩棒……”羽生按压刺激的更加频繁，刚刚泄过一次的性器又重新硬挺起来，前端渗着透明的腺液，期间还夹着丝丝缕缕乳白色的残精。

羽生又拍了拍他的翘臀，那白莹莹的臀肉像酸奶果冻一般嫩滑Q弹，让他很喜欢这种拍过之后的波动感。

“放松，天天。”羽生向前俯身，提醒到。“还好只是手指，要不天天这么紧，我都怀疑我会不会被夹断。”羽生调笑的嗓音说着下流却又让人性奋的话。

“我要是松了，大概……你就该哭了……啊……轻点……呜……”羽生根本没打招呼，抽出手指直接掐住他的腰，换上了大家伙一举悍入，粗长微翘的性器擦过甬道上上下下的敏感点直直向里探去，痴缠的肠肉被用力破开后，又层层叠叠地压了过来，裹缠住渴望了许久的老朋友，一股脑地拥上去，将羽生的热物吸向更深处。

羽生将整根全部都塞进了他的后穴，金博洋绷住腰腹的肌肉体会这阔别了三个多月被人填满的舒爽。

爽的他眼角微红，上挑的眼尾流露出无尽的媚意。

抽出的粗热性器带出了大股蜜液，羽生真的觉得omega怀孕之后，身体构造实在是太神奇了。

他又将性器顶回去，力道虽轻，但又十分迅猛，顶的金博洋只能咬着抱枕呜咽。

“慢点……你……慢啊……”金博洋被他顶的有点受不了。

这是他们知道揣了包子之后第一次做的这么彻底，他总是担心羽生这样顶进来，会影响到肚子里的孩子。

“放心……不会伤到他的。”羽生知道他在顾虑什么，低下头吻了吻散发着信息素的腺体，用自己的方式安抚着他。

不再大开大合的顶弄，只是抵在最深处的一方软肉上画着圈摩擦。羽生没有像以前那样故意去顶他的生殖腔，他知道怀里的人儿和他肚子里的宝宝受不了那样的折磨。他小幅度的抽插着，和刚刚的迅猛感觉完全不一样。

金博洋偏过脸粗重地喘着气，羽生扶住他的腰让他就这相连的姿势翻了个身，性器实打实地被肉穴紧紧地箍着转了一圈。

眼泪因为这样的刺激止不住地从眼角滑落，没了抱枕的阻挡，改变体位仰躺在羽生身下的金博洋一双眼哭的红彤彤的。

羽生抬起金博洋的下身，让他紧实有力的一双长腿勾住自己的腰，身前的性器又忍不住往内部送了送，惹得金博洋忍不住用胳膊遮住脸。

“天天……呼……你说……我进去和宝宝打个招呼怎么样？嗯？”羽生在抽插的间隙问着身下放纵他予取予求的人。

“不要……你别……会伤到他的！”金博洋听着他的话当真紧张了起来，一双腿牢牢地箍住羽生的精瘦腰，说什么都不让他再动了。

羽生被他箍的又疼又爽，下肢用力的时候，后穴也因为肌肉紧绷而缩的紧紧的，内里的肠肉层层叠叠地压过来，似有要将那筋脉凸起的热物绞断的意味。

“唔……天天这是要夹断我吗？”羽生勾起唇角笑问，身下却又向里顶了顶。

“呜呜……你先别动……啊……好深……”原本抗拒的表情和话语，却突然因为对方的恶意捉弄而变了味道。

他爱死了自己爱人这样的反应，每次都忍不住想要将他欺负的哭出来，最好是眼泪汪汪的，语气又软糯糯地求着自己轻一点慢一点，欺负的狠了还会主动喊一些平时很不都不会说的话，让他听完只想将人一口吞到肚子里，这样就不怕他跑掉，或者有人发现他的美好。

每到那个时候，他的天天就不在是一个精明睿智，干净利落的顶尖杀手，而是一块甜丝丝软绵绵的奶糖，只等着自己将他一点一点慢慢融化，吮掉那些黏腻的糖汁，最后吃的干干净净，只属于他一个。

顾及他小肚子里的那个坚强的孩子，羽生俯下身，托着他的腰，让金博洋一借力便坐了起来。

哦，好巧不巧地坐到了羽生的大腿上，身下还插着那根粗胀的孽根。

“你轻点……”他轻轻吐出憋着的那口气，忍不住扭了扭腰，还不忘扶住自己的肚子。

看着羽生说什么也要把他抱在怀里用骑乘的姿势，金博洋也只能配合他。

他顺着羽生的腿缓缓向下坐着，起初还小心翼翼的悬着腰，可后来在羽生故意摸着他腰后薄薄的那片肌肉时，便忍不住颤抖着直直地坐了下去。

这一下便顶到了深处。

有了重力作用的加持，羽生每一下都进的极深，怀里的omega被他操弄的意识昏迷，肿胀的性器夹在两人的下腹部，在不断颠簸中擦着羽生的皮肤，顶端小孔不受控制溢出来湿淋淋的水液甩了他一肚子。

羽生虽然看起来精瘦，但肌肉力量却是实打实练出来的，抱起一百多斤的金博洋依旧游刃有余，即便对方已经瘫软，一双长腿上的肌肉都在明显的打颤。

他抽弄的越来越快，金博洋的下身已经完全跟不上对方的节奏，小虎牙难耐地咬住一侧红肿的唇瓣，溢出一声声压抑的喘息，忍不住地绷紧了身体。

挺起的腰肢让羽生十分顺口地叼住了他身前的红蕊，那里自从他肚子里有了这个宝宝之后，这个部位比往常更加敏感。唇舌不断吮吸搅弄，恶劣的齿尖咬住已经红肿涨大的乳芽，仿佛要从其中吸出什么甜美津液才会罢休。

性爱到了最激烈也最动情的时候，浓烈的信息素开始相互交缠，金博洋眼角的泪水随着身下的颠簸一点点的滑落，身前的性器因为羽生快速的顶入而控制不住地勃发出来，稀薄的精液溅了羽生一身，也沾到自己身上不少。

“嗯……呼……天天后面真紧……”羽生被他高潮后热情的小穴嘬的头皮发麻，那里面又紧致又湿滑，如果不是怕压到他的肚子，羽生真想将他按到床上再狠狠地操弄一番，让他只能抖着腿抱住自己，任他予取予求。

作为杀手的本能，他体内本身就有残酷嗜血的因子，但对于金博洋，他永远都只是怜爱与珍惜。

金博洋抱着他的脖子缩在他的怀里颤抖啜泣着，口中都是颠簸出来的细碎呻吟，羽生加快速度破开紧箍着他的肠肉，抵在最深处将自己无处安放的爱欲尽数发泄出来。

羽生抱着金博洋侧躺在床上，两个人就着相连的姿势纠缠着，喘息着，等待高潮后的灿烂烟火归于沉寂。

躺了一会儿，金博洋动手推了推他，两个人身上的各种水迹太多，现下镇静下来便觉得凉嗖嗖的。羽生托起他白嫩的小脸啄一啄，亲的心满意足后，才抽出埋在他身体内疲软的性器。

抽过床头的纸巾，羽生替金博洋打点了一下身上的各种痕迹，擦到他隆起的小腹时，还故意地将他自己甩到上面的白浊涂开，嘴上还不忘调戏他一句。

“这都是你肚子里孩子的弟弟妹妹们，他们现在争着抢着要和哥哥打招呼呢。”

这句话说完，羽生的腰被金博洋踹了一脚。

羽生笑着，继续粗略地帮他打点身上的各种痕迹。好不容易处理好两个人身上湿淋淋的水液，羽生将一旁昏昏欲睡的爱人捞过来抱在怀里，盖好被子，头抵着头，一起进入了梦乡。

梦里，他们一家三口生活的愉快而又温馨。

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *思来想去还是把这篇更新出来吧，已经写完很久了。
> 
> *牛哥和甜都要加油啊！齐心协力斗他那四只水货！大羽治水冲鸭！撒哈拉也要把他们的水分蒸发掉！


End file.
